Currently, the Specific Pathogen Free rhesus macaque breeding colony of the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center consists of 187 adult breeding animals(134 females and 53 males), 102 offspring that will be utilized as replacement breeders as they mature (75 females, 27 males), and 38 nursing offspring (22 females, 16 males).The viruses that have been eliminated from this breeding colony are Cercopithecine herpesvirus 1, Type D Simian Retrovirus, Simian T-Lymphotropic Virus, and Simian Immunodeficiency Virus. Despite the fact that the colony has been reproductively successful since its inception in 2002, the incidence of diarrhea in the portion of the colony that is housed in stationary caging is quite high. The personnel of the Animal Services Division of the Center believe that the incidence of diarrhea is related directly to the stationary cages where these animals are housed. The specific aim of this revised grant proposal is to obtain funding to replace all of the stationary caging that remains in the Specific Pathogen Free area with contemporary mobile caging. Funding of this renovation project will have positive effects on the overall health of the SPF colony; will improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the Division's husbandry program; and will provide the Center's investigators with the specific pathogen free macaques and research support they require to successfully perform their funded research proposals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]